Mike Wired
Lieutenant Mike Wired was an ace pilot who served during the Second World War in the US Army's Third Air Force. During an engagement above the Atlantic Ocean, he was 'exchanged' by a Third Energy vortex. Biography In December 1943, the US Third Air Force was under orders to protect the United States' south-east Atlantic and Gulf coastline with newly-arrived P-51 Mustangs. Over the water, Wired's plane was damaged by a German aircraft, and he was forced to eject. After ejecting, another German plane strafed at him. About to be killed by the bullets, Mike noticed that time had suddenly stopped still, and he was subsequently 'exchanged' by a vortex, being sent to another time. Shortly after his arrival, he was attacked by a flock of Pteranodons, a strange device was suddenly attached to his wrist and he also received a rifle-like weapon and manage to fight of the Pteranodons. As soon as he lands, a strange voice from the device told him to find Paula within the jungle, as he proceeds into the jungle he encounters Paula along with Trinity and a pack of Raptors, after fighting off the Raptors he battled against a pair of Carnotaurus and manage to fend them off. He proceeds to follow Paula to the sea by hoverboat, however even the sea proves to be an unsafe journey as he was forced to battle against several dinosaurs, such as the aquatic Plesiosaurus and Mosasaurus, as well as the Pteranodons from the sky. Mike was trapped in a cave and was ambushed by dozens of Plesiosauruses, he was able to fight them off and was sucked into a hole caused by one of the dead Plesiosauruses. Mike soon gain consciousness and finds himself in dessert with familiar structures scattered around, he soon discovers that he was trapped in Hyperspace with the dinosaurs, he then meets Paula again who was being hunted by the same pair of Carnotauruses from before and managed to rescue her, they began to travel together. Paula explains that they must travel to the place where her father is to get some answers. As they arrive in a city like area, they once again encountered Trinity and the dinosaurs, they used a nearby jeep to evade the attacking dinosaurs. They were later ambushed by the Carnotaurus, Mike was able to fend them off until the "Jet-black Tyrannosaurus" arrives and killed the Carnotaurus, it proceeded to chase both Mike and Paula, but the two manage to escape. The two arrives at the place Paula talked about, but had an unexpected run with Trinity and was fore to duel with it, Mike succeeded in killing Trinity and finally meets the man behind the strange voice, it was no other than Dylan Morton (the protagonist from Dino Crisis 2) in a form of a hologram, he explains to Mike that the reason he choose Mike was because he was originally suppose to die in the battle at the Atlantic, Dylan transferred him just moments before his death and that the strange device on his wrist was the only thing keeping him on this timeline, his mission was to assist Paula to the Third Energy facility in order to return to 2055, once he has done his mission, he will be returned to his original time and meet his fate. Mike and Paula arrives at the volcano where the Third Energy facility is located, however they are attacked by the "Pitch Black Tyrannosaurus", Mike battles the large dinosaur and manage to kill it. Mike returns to his time to meet his fate, but Paula used the Third Energy to "exchange" machine gun bullets aiming at him from an enemy plane, saving Mike's life. He was later rescued by naval vessels. Sources es:Mike Wired Category:Characters Category:Dino Stalker Category:Male characters